


What a Picture You Paint Me

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Sex, Press Secretary!Cat, reporter!kara, set somewhere in season 3 because I didn't want to deal with season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Busy schedules are a pain for any relationship, but especially a long distance one. Fortunately Cat knows exactly how to use her limited free time for the night. And Kara is more than happy to go along with it.





	What a Picture You Paint Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argyle_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/gifts).



> A bit more belated than I wanted, but happy birthday!

Kara swears quietly to herself as she sees the time, already grabbing her bag to head for the door. She'd gotten lost in her work yet again and now she's two hours later than planned. Not even the fact her phone hasn't gone off with a dozen missed calls can cheer her now. That only means she isn't the only one with too much on her plate.

_ Sorry, my article needed a rewrite, _ she sends as she hits the ground floor. There's little chance she'll receive a response if Cat hasn't already left two voicemails commenting on her timekeeping, but they'd both promised when they'd started this that they would never assume or give up. And that means hoping for the best.

Within two minutes her phone is ringing, and Kara ducks off the main sidewalk down an alley for privacy. She hadn't expected that or she would've flown home as soon as she was far enough from CatCo to avoid attention. Cat had stressed that one a lot when she admitted to knowing Kara's secret. Leaving via the balcony for an emergency was one thing, but for general comings and goings? She needed to be quite a bit more discreet.

"The Daxamite reconstruction coverage?" Cat asks as she answers the phone, skipping the pleasantries with a directness Kara remembers well. "I'd imagine that would need an update after this afternoon."

"It did, but that's no excuse," Kara apologizes. "I'm sorry I'm late, are we still on for tonight? I can be there in 15."

"I walked into my office for the first time two minutes ago; things are a little crazy here tonight. We might have to postpone."

Kara can hear the frustration in Cat's voice, matched by her own. They've been so busy lately their times together are limited. Tonight was the first time in a month they were supposed to have more than a few stolen hours. Cat had no late or early meetings, and once Kara met her evening deadline she was free for two days thanks to her new shift rotation. They'd planned for a full night together with Kara heading back to National City after breakfast.

Unfortunately, with Cat's tone, Kara has a sneaking suspicion that isn't going to happen. She won't get specifics though; they're both clinging to what scraps of journalistic integrity they have. The press secretary dating a reporter is damaging enough if the story breaks; if there's any sign she'd passed sensitive information they could both end up in federal prison. Not a place either wants to see.

"I can still be there for breakfast," Kara offers rather than ask for specifics she won't get.

Waiting for Cat's answer, Kara quickly changes into her suit, taking off towards her apartment for some privacy. Quite a few lessons in discretion accompanied the start of their relationship, and standing on the side of the road where anyone could hear doesn't do much to keep things secret.

"I'll probably still be busy. I've been in meetings for the past three hours, and once the sensitive stuff is over again, I'll probably be back in meetings until late. That new assistant you won't let me fire should be requisitioning camp cots for the interns by now."

"You like Stephen," Kara teases as she lands in her apartment, spinning to change back to comfortable clothes. "And he's gay enough I don't have to worry you'll be charmed by yet another of your assistants and their exceptional talents."

Kara smiles to herself as Cat snorts at that one. She knows full well that Cat has no interest in finding anyone else, and she's long past her insecurities that she'll find someone anyway. She also knows Cat well enough to know however good Stephen is he'll never get an 'exceptional' description of his talents.

"I could use some of your  _ exceptional  _ talents over here," Cat says before Kara's mind can wander.

As it is, the tone of her voice has Kara pausing for a moment to replay her words. Surely she was mishearing the purr of want in Cat's voice? Surely she doesn't mean to start something while Kara can still hear White House interns calling back and forth to each other in the background of the call?

But then again that sounds precisely like something Cat would do.

"Doesn't your new office also have glass windows everywhere?" she asks instead, testing the waters a bit before diving in full steam. Cat might want a mild distraction, or she might want everything short of Kara there in person against said glass windows. It's never easy to tell with her.

"It does, but I haven't lost any of my edge. My staff won't look in this direction unless on my specific instruction. And even then it's debatable. Besides, no one said I needed you here to make use of those talents."

Middle of the road, then, Kara thinks to herself. A distraction, but a bit more...hands-on than the usual phone conversations. She can work with that.

"What did you have in mind?"

There's no way a smirk should be audible even with superhearing, but Kara swears she can tell the instant Cat's lips quirk into the familiar self-satisfied smile. "I have at least an hour before the stuffed shirts come to an agreement and give me something to announce. Not enough time to leave, but plenty of time to listen to you touch yourself until I say you can come."

"How do you want me?" Kara asks before she can think, reacting instantly to the sheer want in Cat's voice. It's been too long and this isn't nearly enough to change that, but at least it's something. And she knows full well Cat will make it good for her, even from clear across the country.

"I think you know exactly how I want you," Cat says, voice slightly lowered as Kara hears the shifting of her chair. "And I want you to describe every bit of it to me."

A challenge, Kara thinks to herself as she crosses her apartment towards her bed. Cat's tastes are many and varied, in sex as in life, and it's up to Kara to piece together what she wants for tonight.

Fortunately, this is a skill she's very, very good at.

Considering her clothing for a moment, Kara leaves it in place. If this is about Cat wanting to take part without being there to do the touching herself Kara is confident she'll want to take the lead. That means Kara does as little as possible without clear direction.

"I'm on my bed," she announces as she puts the phone on speaker, already anticipating a need for both her hands to be free. "On my knees in the middle, facing the wall."

"Clothes?"

"On."

Cat hums in approval at that and Kara feels a flush of warmth as it registers. She does love being right nearly as much as Cat.

"Shirt, off. Leave the bra if you're wearing one. And I assume you're in those ridiculous sweatpants, but since I can't see them, they can stay for now."

Kara quickly complies, lifting the shirt over her head without drawing it out.   That's for nights with Cat, when they want to draw things out and tease a little before settling in. And while there might be plenty of teasing tonight, that will come later.

"What now?"

Cat lets her sit, anticipating, for a few moments before answering. "What would you want me to do if I was there? Would you want my hands or my mouth?"

Kara groans at the thought of either, hands clenching at her sweats. "Do I have to pick just one?"

"Greedy," Cat says with a chuckle, and Kara catches the sound of her chair shifting again.

Rao, what a thought that is. Cat at her desk, leaning back in complete control of herself as passing government officials look in with no idea what she's doing. No sign on her face or in her demeanor as she listens to the most powerful woman in the world fall apart at a single word from her.

"Hands," Kara eventually answers, fingers twitching again as she fights to stay still. Even from across the country, Cat has ways of telling when she disobeys.

Cat hums her approval, sending another bolt of heat through Kara as she shifts. "Along your neck and collarbones to start, I think. Gentle movements, nothing too quick. I know how rushed you can get on your own, and I want to draw this out."

Knowing exactly what kind of touches Cat means, Kara starts trailing her fingertips along her skin, careful to avoid anywhere sensitive until Cat tells her otherwise. "I wish this were you instead," she breathes as one hand trails across her pulse and the other rests on her shoulder, imagining Cat is here touching her, rather than miles away and merely listening.

"Next weekend, we'll make sure of it," Cat promises. "Why don't you slip that bra off for me now, hmm? I like the thought of you kneeling there for me, already half bare and waiting for my touch."

Kara eagerly complies, tossing it aside without a second thought and waiting impatiently for the command to touch the newly bared skin. Her breasts feel tight, aching for the warmth of Cat's touch. She'll have to settle for her own, but at least it will be something.

The moment Cat gives permission Kara's hands cup herself, squeezing firmly and trying to recreate the way Cat always touches her on nights like this when gentle is too soft. "You feel so good," she mumbles, remembering Cat isn't there watching. If she wants to share this she has to keep talking.

"I bet you look pretty good yourself over there, much better than my current scenery. Tell me though, are you wet for me already, Kara? Are you ready for my touch?" 

Cat sounds like pure sex, and Kara feels herself clench around nothing. She'll never sit in Cat's office without blushing again after tonight, but it's so worth it.

"You know I am," she answers when Cat clears her throat impatiently. "I'm always ready for you."

"Still, why don't you check for me? Keep it light, but I want to hear that you're ready for what I have planned for you." And oh, the thought of Cat having a specific plan shouldn't drive Kara that close to the edge already, but she can't help it.

Trailing one hand slowly down her abs with a moan she makes no effort to stifle; Kara dips her hand below the fabric of her sweats to trace slowly through the gathered wetness there. "Please, Cat," she begs softly, needing more than these tantalizing hints of firmer contact.

"I take it you're nice and ready?" Cat asks, and Kara can hear the amusement in her tone. "Then why don't you lose those awful sweats and anything you have under them? But right back on your knees when you're done."

Kara cheats and floats up from the surface of the bed long enough to strip off her remaining clothing, settling back into position only a moment later. "I'm ready," she says once there, unable to keep the eagerness from her tone.

What a picture they would make if anyone could see them both now. Cat, poised and in control with no sign of what's happening beyond a huskiness to her voice. And Kara, panting and wanting, wet enough to see from a distance as she waits for whatever Cat asks of her next.

"Two fingers now, Kara. Nice and slow, nowhere near your clit. I want you right on the edge when we move on to what I have planned."

Kara obeys instantly, pinching at her nipple with one hand while the other slides lower to settle between her legs, two fingers sinking inside without hesitation as she starts a slow rhythm. She's wet enough Cat might be able to hear her through the phone, and definitely loud enough.

"What a picture my mind is painting," Cat whispers as Kara moves, struggling to keep her pace even. "You're dripping down your hand, aren't you, darling? Next weekend can't come soon enough, but I bet you can, can't you?"

"Rao, yes, please Cat," Kara manages to gasp out. Even without any attention on her clit she's on edge and needing more, ready to fall over her peak.

"No."

The single word has Kara letting out a keening whine, recognizing Cat's unvoiced instruction with no trouble. No, she can't come. No, she can't keep touching herself. No, Cat won't make this easy on her.

"As pretty as I'm sure you are, if I'm going to make it through a night of boring meetings I need more than that," Cat explains, voice slow and careful as Kara tries to catch her breath. "I want to picture you absolutely wrecked for me, completely lost in your pleasure before you come. I want to know you drove yourself to the edge and held there, waiting for my permission with every thrust, and then fell apart the moment I said you could. And once you've done that and I get pulled into those meetings, I will remember every sound you make, every bedspring I can hear groaning with your movements. I will look the most powerful men in the country in the face, and all I will think about is the way you sound when you come."

"Oh, fuck," Kara whimpers, knowing Cat means every bit of it and nearly coming then and there despite her hands being still, waiting on Cat's next instructions.

"Do you remember last time I fucked you in your apartment," Cat continues, drawing out each word. "You looked so good for me, with the sunlight behind you as you moved over me. Every move was sure, and you never broke pace, and I could have watched you for hours."

Kara does indeed remember it, very well indeed. Cat spread out on the bed beneath her, hands on her hips, guiding every movement as Kara deliberately fucked herself on the strap on Cat wore. The angle was perfect, as was the look on Cat's face as her eyes roamed Kara's body, on display in that early morning sunlight.

"Mm, that's what I thought. That's the image I want in my head tonight, Kara. Can you do that for me?"

Kara has the toy out of her nightstand and ready before Cat finishes her sentence, the rush of air over the phone clearly giving her away as Cat laughs.

"Please, Cat, I need-"

"Go ahead, darling. And let me hear you."

That's all the permission it takes for Kara to lower herself down and let the toy slip inside, a moan bursting from her throat as the fullness settles within herself. It's still a pale shadow of what Cat can draw from her, but it's more than her hands alone were accomplishing. Especially knowing Cat is listening to every sound she makes and directing her every movement.

"Faster now, Kara. You remember how we moved together, don't you? I could barely keep up with your pace, let alone how hard you needed it. And you looked perfect."

Kara can hear voices getting louder in the background of Cat's call, but she's too close to the edge to make out what they're saying. Her entire world has narrowed to the feeling of silicone inside her, the sound of Cat's words and breath echoing in her ears, the way the air washes over her breasts as she moves and thrusts in time with her heartbeat. Not even the creaking of the bedsprings can break through, though she's sure Cat hears each shift of the springs beneath her. Not to mention the absolutely sinful sounds the toy makes each time she sinks onto it. Her own voice is rough, a mix of moans and half formed sentences as she tries to tell Cat just how amazing this feels to her.

"So good for me, darling. That's it. Are you close?"

Kara lets out a wordless moan of affirmation, instinct taking over as she fights herself to keep from coming before Cat gives permission. She's close, so close, but she knows it'll be so much better if she can hold on just a little longer. Just until Cat tells her to let go. The low ache of denied need keeps her circling higher, and she knows Cat will pick precisely the right time to reach her peak.

It helps to remember this is what Cat needs too, that her lover can't be involved in the physical sensations currently coursing through Kara's body with every shift. There's too much distance between them, too many responsibilities claiming Cat's time tonight. All she has are the sounds Kara makes, the images in her mind, and of course her control over the night. Kara won't keep any of that from her.

"Mm, you've been so good for me," Cat says after another few minutes of Kara's frantic thrusting against the toy. "And I think it's almost time for my meeting, so why don't you be a good girl and come for me?"

That's all it takes to send Kara over the edge, her control gone as she slumps to the mattress, unable to keep herself upright any longer. Her limbs feel like jelly, her head light with the sheer waves of pleasure and release rolling through her.

She isn't quiet, and some dim portion of her mind spares a moment to be grateful Cat insisted on installing discreet soundproofing when she started staying the night. Otherwise, she would definitely be receiving dirty looks in the morning.

"So good, so good for me," Cat praises as she comes down, and Kara can't help smiling.

It's not as good as the real thing, as having Cat in the room and the bed with her, but it's better than the nothing their busy schedules would otherwise have allowed.

"I love you," she says giddily as she rearranges herself on the mattress, grabbing her phone and taking it off speaker. "You sure I can't zip over there for a few hours, sweep you off your feet and repay the favor?"

Cat sighs deeply at the request, and Kara knows the answer before a word is spoken. "I wish you could, darling. But it's going to be a long night. Probably a long week. Next weekend though, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Kara says as she hears a faint knock across the line. "I'm guessing that's your cue?"

"Unfortunately. But I love you too, Kara. And I'll see you very soon."

Cat hangs up without another word, and Kara sets her phone down. She's used to the sudden goodbyes, has used a few of them herself when emergencies spring up.

Besides, with a few hours to think, she can come up with the perfect way to repay Cat for this.

Maybe with a little help from the Christmas gift Cat wouldn't let her open in front of their families...


End file.
